


Unicorn's for the Win

by Caithdean



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caithdean/pseuds/Caithdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had had enough. He was sick to death of all the stupid remarks and bad jokes. Even worse, suggestions to go and see ‘someone’ about the things he saw that ‘did not exist’. This would be the end of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture I saw on . The fic title is lame, but it's the best I could come up with. The picture can be found at http://waterylt.deviantart.com/art/Hetalia-Unicorn-111088927. I had nothing to do with it, I just laughed so hard when I saw it, then inspiration (?) struck! First chapter is safe, its the next one that will be mature content, have fun!

**_The Day of the Summit_ **

"Umm, has anyone seen England?" America asked. The other nations looked at him curiously.

"No. Why?" Austria replied for them all. America winced

"Well, I thought I would try and talk to him again about his little 'problem'…" France promptly burst out laughing, and several of the other nations had to hide smiles.

"Good luck with that, I remember how well you did last time!" France giggled at the memory, while America grimaced. Japan looked unsettled.

"Maybe you should just leave him alone." He suggested quietly. America immediately rejected his proposal.

"I am a Hero; I can't leave others like that!" He proclaimed loudly. Before he could go any further however, England entered the room. He was also…

"…floating?" America gaped. The other countries stared at England as well, completely thunderstruck. As he moved into the room, America, in a moment of intelligence, also noticed that he was not the only one gaping at the short nation. As England moved toward him, Alfred couldn't help but notice that Arthur's legs weren't moving…

"Umm, England, what are you doing? You seem to be floating…" unsurprisingly it was Italy who stated the obvious.

"You all seem to feel that I am completely crazy, talking to things you can't see and say don't exist." England stated calmly, completely ignoring Italy.

"It _is_ crazy to talk to thin air" France muttered. England glared at him.

"So how am I moving then? Surely you can explain that, since I am crazy." England smirked before facing America.

America took a step backward as England slowly began to move forwards, looking to the other nations for help. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be any forthcoming, as even the unflappable Russia seemed highly unnerved by England's display. America grew more and more anxious the closer England came to him. Eventually, he backed into a wall. There would be no further escape. His eyes locked with England, and he gulped, a bead of sweat trickling down his face.

"So, am I still crazy?" England asked, unnervingly calm. He then quickly moved forward and grabbed America by the back of his collar, lifting him off the ground with a strength at odds with his small stature. He then spun around and faced all the gathered nations.

"Are you riding a horse?" Italy asked, still clueless. England snorted.

"Of course not" He then smiled maliciously. The other nations flinched. He then continued.

"It's a unicorn."

And with that declaration, he raced out the door, still carrying a frozen America. The other nations watched him leave without a word, except for Italy, who was mumbling to himself about how hungry he was and was there going to be any pasta for lunch.

Once they were all certain that England had left however…

"Alcohol. Now."Unsurprisingly, it was France who suggested this. He looked like he expected the ground beneath his feet to open up and swallow him at any moment.

"Agreed." The nations then rushed for the sideboard with its selection of beverages. Soon they were well on their way to being drunk, and they all agreed to NEVER make fun of England's ability to see fantasy creatures EVER again!

**_Elsewhere…_ **

"England! Put me down now! I am NOT a sack of flour! Damn it, Arthur!" America yelled as they (apparently) cantered through the (now) deserted halls. England continued to ignore him until they reached his suite. England then dropped his captive on his butt outside his door, and dismounted, giving the unicorn a quick pat and a lump of sugar. America gingerly stood up, grumbling as he brushed of his clothes. He was turning to walk away when England grabbed his collar and dragged him into his room. England slammed and locked the door behind them, after dumping his captive onto a nearby couch. He then stalked into the kitchen without looking at America once. Thoroughly cowed, America hunched over in his chair, listening to the banging and crashing coming from the direction of the kitchen.

Eventually, England emerged from the kitchen with a pot of tea and several scones with jam and cream on a tray. He stalked back to where America was sitting and placed his tray on a nearby table. He then proceeded to make tea for them both, anger in every movement of his body. America took his tea and scone meekly and without complaint, despite wanting very much to beg for coffee and store-bought biscuits instead. England finally sat down and picked up his own cup, staring into it like it held the secrets of the universe. By now the silence had stretched enough to be very uncomfortable to the sound of someone who loves to hear the sound of his own voice. Daring England's anger, he finally spoke.

"I thought only virgins could touch unicorns." He stated evenly. England's hands tightened on his cup and he looked at America.

"From my own experience and what the others say, it is only those innocents who are pure of spirit can touch a unicorn." England replied snappishly. America winced at his tone, and ate his scone and drank the rest of his tea in silence.

After finishing his cup of tea, England seemed to be in a much calmer mood. He put it on the table, and crossed his legs in a defensive posture America recognised from his childhood, pinning the younger nation with 'the look'.

"So…do you believe me now? Or do I need to do something else to prove I am not lying." He asked, his voice carefully neutral.

His acting was spoiled by America having a seldom seen moment of insight. Instead of seeing just the surface anger, like England wanted, he also saw the hurt and vulnerability beneath it.

"Oh, Arthur." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"We never really thought you were crazy, we were just worried. I was worried. I mean, when you say you can see things that don't exist, these fairytale creatures, like they are real…" Alfred stopped talking at the look on Arthur's face. He was smiling bitterly.

"Since when has anything I have said or done worried you? You washed your hands of me years ago, remember? You don't really care about me, if you did, you would have thought about how I felt every time you, and all the rest, tried to pack me off to a mental institution! Or a psychologist, or psychiatrist, or whatever you _thought_ would help!"

Arthur stood up quickly, turning away as if to leave. Alfred hurried to stand as well, quickly grabbing onto the elder nation to prevent him from escaping. Gently, Alfred turned Arthur around so he could see his face. He was shocked to find tears in Arthur's eyes, ready to spill over at any moment.

"I'm sorry." Alfred apologised quietly. It was all he could do. However, instead of accepting the apology, Arthur started struggling.

"That's it? You're sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it you git! You have no idea how I feel, you bastard!"

Arthur's voice kept escalating as he continued his tirade, tears now flowing freely down his face. He struggled to escape from Alfred, leaving him so choice but to hold the older nation tighter and closer. As Arthur looked up at him in surprise, Alfred kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's eyes widened for a moment in shock before his struggles resumed. Alfred gently nibbled on Arthur's lip before moving to kiss away his tears. Arthur's fighting gradually lessened as his tears were kissed away, and he began to lean more into Alfred's embrace. As the last of the tears disappeared, Arthur's fighting finally stopped, and he leaned into Alfred's embrace. Alfred responded by tightening his arms, pulling the elder nation even closer.

Alfred felt awful. He was a hero wasn't he? Hero's did not make the people they cared for cry. Not like this. It was a terrible reminder of that other time, where he had made Arthur cry. He had gained his freedom, but it was a hollow victory, an empty freedom, when he saw the suffering he had inflicted on the one person he cared about most in the world.

The young nation was jerked back to reality by Arthur pulling away from his embrace. For a moment he panicked. However, Arthur was just getting enough room to place a sweet kiss on his former colony's lips. The sweetness soon turned into a battle for dominance, a sweet tango that he wanted to go on forever. Of course he won, but air was becoming an issue, so he took the opportunity to let his mouth wander down Arthur's neck to the spot where neck and shoulder joined. As he nibbled and sucked on the spot, he was urged on by the moans and gasps from the older nation. Arthur buried his hands in Alfred's sandy blonde hair, holding him close.

Somehow, without either of the nations paying attention, they had moved over to one of the couches. This was convenient as Arthur's knees gave way when Alfred bit down on his neck hard enough to leave a mark, though he quickly stroked the pain away with his tongue. As Arthur started to collapse, Alfred followed him down onto the couch, one knee between the older nation's legs and rubbing against his growing erection, all the while continuing his ministrations on the other side of Arthur's neck. Eventually, Alfred moved his roaming mouth up to Arthur's ear. He breathed a waft of warm air into the nation's ear, causing shivers to run through his body.

"Ngh…oh…Alfred…" Arthur moaned as he began to nibble on his earlobe, tremors now running through the Englishman's body.

Alfred's hands began unbuttoning Arthur's shirt, his jacket discarded long ago. Arthur's hands gripped his in attempt to stop him, but Alfred chose that moment to thrust his tongue into Arthur's ear. The older nation gasped, his hands moving to grab onto Alfred's jacket as the wet muscle distracted him.

Pulling back, Alfred pulled Arthur's shirt away to reveal his perky nipples. He rolled the dusky peaks between his fingers, the gasps and moans pouring from his beloved's mouth the sweetest music to his ears.

Arthur couldn't stop the wanton sounds coming out of his mouth. What had Alfred done to him? He wasn't like this! He pressed his hands against Alfred's chest, attempting to push him away. Alfred merely grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head with one hand. Arthur opened his mouth to protest, and Alfred took the opportunity to blow his mind away with another kiss. As his tongue entwined with Alfred's he felt his objections fade away, he was completely under the other's spell.

When Alfred pulled away, Arthur moaned at the loss. Alfred smirked then adjusted their bodies so that they both were lying fully on the couch, with his larger frame blanketing the smaller nation. He took the opportunity to rub his knee against Arthur's erection again, making the nation gasp.

"Ahh!"

Alfred then leaned down and took Arthur's nipple in his mouth, mimicking the actions his fingers had carried out earlier. One of his hands continued the actions on the other, lonely, nipple. The combination of the suckling and biting, and the pinching and rubbing was driving Arthur insane.

"Al…fr…ed…ahhh!" he moaned, moving restlessly against the bigger body.

Alfred leaned back slightly to take in the whole picture. The look on Arthur's face, his beautiful green eyes glazed with passion, the blush across his cheeks, and a thin trickle of saliva sliding out of his mouth…

The whole picture made Alfred's mouth water and his cock tighten. He wanted nothing more than to devour the beauty in front of him, and he was breathing hard with the effort not to pounce. He had to remind himself that this was all for Arthur and his pleasure. With that in mind, he bent his head back down to Arthur's other nipple.

Arthur couldn't get enough air, he gasped for more, the breath driven out of him by Alfred's ministrations. He reached out and buried his fingers in Alfred's hair again, pulling him closer, enjoying the feel of that heavenly mouth on his body. He tried to speak, and realised that he had lost his ability to speak. He finally managed to rasp out a order that Alfred was all to willing to follow.

"Too many clothes. Gone. Now."

Alfred pulled away so he could quickly remove his jacket and coat. Then he took off his belt, and shirt, followed by his socks and shoes. He quickly pulled off his pants, leaving him in naked. Moving over to Arthur, he slowly removed all of his clothes as well. He kissed every inch of skin as it was exposed to his sight.

Finally, the older nation was completely naked beneath him, his glazed eyes and heavy breathing enflaming him even more. Alfred looked at Arthur's cock, standing stall with a drop of pearly pre-cum leaking out of the end. His own hardness aching in sympathy, Alfred moved to blanket his body again. Taking their cocks into his hand, he rubbed them together. They both moaned at the feel, it was exquisite. Alfred began to squeeze both cocks, drawing more moans from both of them.

"Oh god…Alfred!" Arthur moaned

"Damn it!" Alfred panted. The body writhing beneath him was completely unfettered, seeking only relief from the burning sensations Arthur was experiencing. Letting go of their cocks, Alfred moved down Arthur's body.

"Alfred!" he screamed. The younger nation had taken his cock into his mouth, deep throating him like a professional. Arthur found his hands in Alfred's golden locks again, thrusting mindlessly into the warm cavern surrounding his length. Alfred ran his tongue up and down the organ, his tongue dipping occasionally into the slit, drinking the salty essence that dripped out. Alfred could hear the moans from Arthur, as he bobbled his head faster and faster, and they encouraged him all the more. Alfred moaned as the cock slid deeper into his throat. The vibrations from Alfred's mouth pushed Arthur to the brink.

"Cum…ming!" he gritted out, trying to hold it until Alfred could pull away. Alfred surprised him by holding him in place. He scraped his teeth lightly down Arthur's cock, triggering his orgasm. Arthur came, crying out Alfred's name. As he looked down at the younger nation, he saw Alfred swallow his seed, and he blushed madly. It was truly an erotic sight. Alfred then prowled back up to Arthur's head, and gave him an open mouthed kiss so he could taste himself. It made him hard all over again. So did the look on Alfred's face.

"Now…my turn" he said.

Alfred kissed the smaller nation again, but his time it was different. More possessive, more demanding…just more in every way. Arthur was swept away, helpless to resist.

When Alfred finally pulled away, a thin thread of saliva stretched between their mouths, joining in them together. Alfred's eyes burned as he looked into Arthur's passion-glazed eyes. He placed three fingers to the older blonde's lips.

"Suck." He commanded.

Arthur blushed, but complied. He took the three fingers deep into his mouth and slid his tongue over them, making sure they were completely coated with saliva. Alfred then pulled his fingers away with a wet 'pop'. The sight of the older nation was too tempting, and Alfred leaned down to kiss him again, his hand moving down to Arthur's puckered entrance. Carefully, he inserted one finger inside.

Arthur squirmed a bit. The pressure was uncomfortable, but wasn't causing him any pain. Alfred then pushed in another finger, scissoring his fingers in and out to stretch the opening. Arthur moaned, that actually hurt. To distract the older nation, Alfred began slowly stroking his cock. He was successful enough that Arthur only felt a flash of pain when a third finger was inserted. The younger nation kissed him deeply, further distancing Arthur from the pain. Alfred began to move his fingers around, searching for that spot deep inside. When his questing fingers found it, he was rewarded by Arthur crying out in shock.

"Ahh!" he didn't know what that was, but he wanted it again. Alfred chuckled at his response.

"Like that did you?"

Before the older nation had time to reply, Alfred had hit that spot again. All coherent thought disappeared as Alfred matched his fingers' thrusts with his hand's strokes. Arthur was almost about to cum when Alfred suddenly stopped.

"Al…fred…what…?" the Englishman asked, breathless with arousal.

Alfred moved to position himself with his cock just nudging Arthur's entrance. Bracing himself, he slowly pushed his way inside.

The pain was horrendous, Arthur felt like he was being torn in two. Nothing could have prepared him for having that enormous THING shoved inside of him.

"Breathe Arthur." He heard Alfred say. It brought to his attention the fact that Alfred wasn't moving, though the effort he was extending to stay still was obvious.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice showing the strain. Arthur glared. Of course he wasn't alright!

"Relax, it will feel better." Arthur really wanted to say something scathing, but opted to follow the advice instead. He closed his eyes and just breathed, trying to relax. Alfred started stroking him again, which helped. Eventually he relaxed to the point where the pain was bearable.

"You can move now." Arthur told him. Then he gasped as Alfred dragged his entire cock out, then slid all the way back in again. Alfred had managed to hit that spot dead on. Enjoying the older blonde's reaction, he repeated his movements, gradually picking up speed. Every time, he hit that spot.

"Ahh!" Arthur gasped and moaned, the pain having long since given way to pleasure. The sound of flesh pounding into flesh could be heard clearly in the room, interspersed with Alfred's grunts and Arthur's moans and gasps.

Alfred felt his peak coming and grabbed Arthur's erect cock again, stroking it to send the other even higher. He was rewarded with another gasp, and felt Arthur's walls tightening around him.

"Alfred!" Arthur screamed as he came, white fluid spraying all over their stomachs. Alfred followed almost immediately, the feel of Arthur driving him over the edge.

As they panting heavily in the aftermath, Alfred shifted so he was lying behind Arthur so they could spoon together comfortably in the post-coital glow.

"I love you."Alfred said sleepily, his arms tightening around his beloved one.

"I know." Arthur replied. Alfred waited patiently, sure there was more.

"I…love you too…I guess…" the smaller nation mumbled, drifting away into sleep.

Alfred chuckled sleepily before whispering into his ear.

"I know." Then he too fell asleep.


	3. Epilogue

"So, seen any unicorns lately?" asked Alfred after yet another meeting. Arthur sniffed at him, annoyed.

"I have, no thanks to you. And I told you, it wasn't due to virginity, it is related to purity."

"Well then," replied Alfred with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I'll just have to fix it so I have you all to myself."

He then picked up a spluttering England and made his way to his rooms.

Little did he know that the unicorn's were having a little celebration of their own, toasting to the happiness of their dear friend. However, they wouldn't let America have England forever, no, soon it would be time for plan The Unicorn's Strike Back!


End file.
